1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sucker, and more particularly to a power sucker device having a releasing or an air releasing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical suckers comprise a sucker body for attaching onto smooth surfaces. The suckers each includes a protrusion or a rod extended outward from the peripheral skirt thereof. The users may pull the rod to disengage the peripheral skirt of the sucker body from the smooth surface in order to release the suckers. When the suckers are made to a great volume or are formed as the power suckers, it will be difficult to release the suckers with the rod.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional suckers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a power sucker including a releasing or an air releasing structure for easily and quickly releasing the power sucker.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a power sucker including a hand grip, particularly a peripheral hand grip provided in a peripheral handle for easily releasing the air of the power sucker.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a power sucker comprising a sucker body including a conduit formed therein, and including an upper portion having a bore formed therein and communicating with the conduit, and including a valve seat provided in the upper portion and in the bore thereof, a handle secured to the upper portion of the sucker body, a tube including a lower portion having a piston slidably received in the bore of the sucker body, for engaging with the valve seat and for blocking the bore of the sucker body, the tube including an upper portion extended upward into the handle, means for biasing the piston of the tube to engage with the valve seat, a hand grip secured to the upper portion of the tube for pulling the tube away from the valve seat against the biasing means, and means for releasing air in the conduit of the sucker body when the piston is disengaged from the valve seat.
The sucker body includes a cavity formed in the upper portion thereof, and includes a block secured in the cavity thereof, the block includes the bore formed therein and includes the valve seat provided therein.
The block includes an outer peripheral portion having at least one recess formed therein, the sucker body includes at least one rib extended inward of the cavity thereof and engaged into the recess of the block for securing the block in the sucker body.
The sucker body includes a cylindrical swelling provided on the upper portion thereof; the handle includes a lower portion having a chamber formed therein for receiving the cylindrical swelling of the sucker body.
The air releasing means includes an orifice formed in the tube, at least one passage formed in the piston for communicating with the orifice of the tube, and at least one opening formed in the upper portion of the tube and communicating with the orifice of the tube and the environment.
The piston includes an outer peripheral recess formed therein and communicating with the passage of the piston.
The piston includes a peripheral bulge extended downward therefrom for engaging with the valve seat.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.